Wrapped Up
by alyssaisdead
Summary: Leo and Reyna have some downtime so they allow themselves to get wrapped up in each other. {rated m for a reason}


**I have no idea where this came from but here, take it. Take the leyna.**

Reyna opened the door to her bedroom and all but shoved Leo in. She immediately slid her lips over his in attempt to cut off his rising complaint and kissed him with as much heat and passion as the fire he can create. With her hands on the sides of his face and her fingers threading into his overgrown curls, their kisses were laced with blissful sighs into the others' mouth and soft moans.

Leo slid his hands over her waist to her hips and placed them inside her back pockets and squeezed. Reyna jumped in surprise and retaliated by pushing him toward the bed.

Leo felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Reyna's waist and, without breaking the kiss, brought them both down on the soft mattress. Leo pulled himself back further up the bed so he could rest his head on the pillow and pulled Reyna with him.

Reyna, now straddling Leo as they lied down, had begun to sneak her hands up his shirt. Leo in all his eagerness took his shirt off for her and flung it across the room. He didn't see where it landed and he just quite frankly didn't care.

If she didn't stop touching him like that, he was going to die.

Leo was lying on his back on Reyna's bed as Reyna straddled him and kissed his neck.

Currently, Reyna's hands were slowly inching down toward the waist band of his jeans, her fingernails lightly scraping down his torso. Reyna stopped and looked up at him in confusion when he put his hands around her wrists to keep her from going any lower.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you still have all your clothes on,"

She couldn't help but laugh at his statement. She went back to kissing his neck as if he didn't say anything, her lips getting lower until they ghosted over his collar bone.

Leo grabbed her waist and flipped them over. He knew that if Reyna hadn't wanted him to do that she wouldn't have let him, so he placed his lips over hers.

With his hands on her waist, Leo kissed her like he was drowning and she was the oxygen he desperately needed. Reyna moved her hands from on his shoulders to his neck and threaded her fingers through his soft curls.

Leo groaned into her mouth and moved his lips to her jaw line, then down her neck as he placed his hands on the top of her blouse and started to unbutton it.

He ground his hips into hers and she broke the kiss, their foreheads still touching, to take a deep breath. Noticing her reaction, he continued to grind on her as he took off her blouse. By the time it was completely off, she was breathing heavily.

Leo leaned down to kiss the top of her breast, lightly nipping at the soft skin that peeked over the top of her lacy push up bra. When Reyna arched into him, he buried his face in between her breasts and she let out a light moan, threading her fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time that night.

Reyna's heartbeat was so rapid, she was sure he could feel it. Though she's never really told him, Reyna knew she was in love with Leo. It didn't really shock her to find that they'd be in such a compromising situation and to be quite honest, she wished he would allow his hands to slip lower.

Reyna was pulled out of her thoughts as Leo started to kiss down her abdomen, lightly nipping at the soft skin. When he got to the waistband of her jeans, he placed his hands on the lower part of her stomach and trailed them down slightly to start unbuttoning her jeans.

When the button was undone and the zipper completely down, he made his way back up her body, drinking in what she would call flaws. He saw a fading scar on her hip and kissed it softly. He trailed up to kiss the more recent scar he knew he would see on her collar bone and leaned down to her breasts to kiss the beauty mark he knew she had.

When Leo pulled away to stare at her, he couldn't help but wonder what the _hell_ he did right to deserve a woman as perfect as Reyna.

She had beautiful dark Latina skin and curves to match. With her long black hair and eyes to match, she was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Reyna looked up and into his eyes and felt an undeniable heat pool in the pit of her stomach. He looked at her with love and admiration and something else she just couldn't be sure about.

Could it be desire?

The look in his eyes was enough to get her wet, she wanted him so bad. She had to suppress a whimper at her not so innocent thoughts.

"I love you,"

Leo looked at her with complete shock. Had she just said what he thought he heard?

She leaned up on her elbows and placed a kiss on his throat.

"So much,"

Reyna doesn't know why she said that, but once she did, she had no desire to take it back. He deserved to know how important he was to her.

Besides, Reyna wasn't one to have regrets.

She leaned back down as Leo looked placed his lips over hers with a fiery passion. She returned the favor with almost as much enthusiasm.

He pulled away and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too, _corazon_,"

He pulled away slowly, kissing his way along her jawline. He rested his forehead against hers and their noses touched.

"Huh?"

Leo hadn't heard what Reyna said since she had been mumbling, so she said it again.

"_Quiero que me hagas el amor,_" (I want you to make love to me)

Leo opened his eyes in an almost languid manner and grinned one of his beautiful smiles, dimples and all.

Leo would give his queen what she wanted.

He had one arm by her head holding his weight up and his other hand was on her waist, but slowly slipping down. When he reached the waistband of her jeans, he looped two of his fingers in the belt hoop and pulled her pants down. Reyna lifted her hips so he could pull them completely off of her to leave her in just a bra and her underwear.

Reyna placed her hand on the bulge in his pants and palmed him through his jeans. Leo hissed at the contact but ground softly into her hand before she removed her hand to start removing his pants.

With the button undone she began to pull his pants off. He helped her by kicking of the jeans as soon as they pooled around his knees.

Leo leaned in and placed his lips over hers in a way that made her toes curl. He started kissing his way down to her abdomen and soon enough, he was between her legs and right above the place she wanted him to be the most.

Leo grabbed on to the thin fabric covering her hips and pulled them down her legs and threw them to the side. He lifted Reyna's legs so they rested on his shoulders and he looked up at her.

The look in his eyes made Reyna have to suppress a shiver. He looked like he wanted to _devour_ her.

Leo blew lightly over her core and Reyna whimpered in anticipation. He licked a stripe up her center and she threw her head back and moaned.

He rolled his tongue over her core a couple more times, gaining confidence with every whimper and moan Reyna lets loose. Leo reached up and inserted a finger into her. Reyna gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness but started to moan louder when he began to pump his fingers.

She came with a cry of his name on her lips as he worked his fingers inside of her and grazed his teeth over her clit.

Reyna pulled him up by lightly tugging on his hair. She reached for the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off of him. She was reaching for his hard member when he grabbed her wrist to keep her from doing so.

Reyna looked at Leo in confusion; he looked back at her, his eyes a darker shade of brown and clouded over with love and desire.

Reyna had to take a deep breath a revel in the fact that she was the only one who he looked at like that. She was the only one who could understand how deep his love for her runs and where it stems from. Reyna will forever thank the gods, both Roman and Greek, for bringing her this wonderful man.

"Don't. I want you so bad right now, _mi vida_,"

"But-"

"It can wait," he whispered.

Leo spread her legs slightly more apart and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure Reyna? It's never too late to back out," Leo asked.

"No, just do it already," Reyna was getting impatient.

Leo slid into her with a loud groan. Reyna winced as the pain she knew would come throbbed in her lower region.

Leo began to thrust in and out in a slow pace so Reyna can become accustomed to the feeling of being filled.

As the pain slowly ebbed away and was replaced with pleasure, Reyna began to breathe harder.

"Faster, please," Reyna whimpered. Leo wasn't one to deny Reyna of anything, so he obliged and began moving at a steadier tempo.

Leo leaned down to place his lips on her neck and collar bone, his hands holding on to her hips as he thrust into her.

Heavy panting, whimpers, groans, soft cries of the others' name and _please_, _yes_, _right there_ could be heard throughout the small room as the two demigods made love in the small bedroom.

As the two lovers drew closer to their end, Reyna's moans became louder while Leo's thrusts became more sporadic. He knew he was close to his climax but he didn't want to come before Reyna. Leo reached down between the two and began to rub her clit.

Reyna came almost immediately, shouting his name and some Spanish profanity and soon after, Leo came too.

Overcome with a sudden tiredness, he lied down next to Reyna before his arms completely gave out.

Reyna turned to him and smiled; a genuine smile he doesn't see from her as often as he'd like. Leo wrapped his arms around her and encased her in warmth so unnaturally hot, only Leo's body would be able to handle it. Reyna, of course, has become accustomed to this and welcomes it wholeheartedly, especially since they left the window slightly ajar and no one would get up to close it.

"I think the whole camp might've heard us," Reyna said to Leo in a whispered tone. With the proximity and the moonlight streaming through the window, she didn't want to ruin the moment with a loud voice.

"Good, now they know the Praetor is _mine_," This reply gained him a light slap on the chest from Reyna.

Despite that, she was still smiling. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent; something like a campfire and a bit of aftershave.

Reyna's eyes slowly closed as Leo started playing with her hair and running his fingers up and down her spine, sending the good type of shivers throughout her body.

Just before she drifted into unconsciousness, she heard Leo's husky voice whisper _I love you, mi reina_.

**This is random, but the main reason I have fallen in love with Reyna's character is because I am also Puerto Rican and if there is a more badass character from Puerto Rico, I have not discovered them. Also, I've never written anything like this before, so err, yeah.**

**On another note, now there is another leyna smut on this site, even though I wouldn't even consider this smut since they OBVIOUSLY love each other.**

**Anyway, review? Thanks.**


End file.
